Wallflower
by Andrea'Ab
Summary: Harry conocía muy bien a Draco Malfoy, por eso cuando fijó la vista en sus ojos, supo que era tiempo de actuar. "Dicen que follar es como bailar" ... "Sólo es una excusa"


Los personajes no me pertenecen

**Advertencias: **Este fanfic tiene contenido slash/yaoi (Relación hombre con hombre)

* * *

**Wallflower**

―¿Me disculpas? - preguntó Harry a Ginny. ― …Es que tengo sed- agregó cuando su acompañante parpadeó sorprendida.

―Ah, por supuesto. Me iré a sentar con Luna.

Harry asintió vagamente, mientras se deshacía del moño que hacía juego con su traje.

El baile de navidad se había formalizado un poco más para los alumnos de sexto año, parecía que todos se tomaban muy en serio el elegir a su pareja. _Es sólo un baile…_

Harry se había encontrado profundamente incómodo bailando con Ginny con la mirada de cierto rubio clavada sobre él. Entonces la canción empezó a sonar.

_Do you see, standing there in the corner; I was alone…_

Draco estaba sentado en la mesa de una de las esquinas del salón, rodeado de un par de Slytherin's y una Pansy Parkinson entusiasta sentada frente a él que no cerraba la boca.

Su cara parecía tener grabada la palabra "Aburrimiento", pero sí había algo que los demás no podían ver, eso era tristeza. Por eso cuando Harry fijó la vista en sus ojos, supo que era tiempo de actuar. Porque el disfraz que funcionaba con todos no funcionaba con él. Porque a pesar de que le insultara, de que nunca admitiera que sentía algo, y que después de cada encuentro se dignara a hacerse el dormido, Harry podía descifrar cada uno de sus actos.

Cuando su vista periférica le hizo notar que la muchacha de cabellera pelirroja se sentaba, miró instintivamente a Harry, que aun se encontraba muy cerca de dónde segundos antes había estado bailando.

Sus miradas chocaron, y Malfoy tragó saliva cuando Harry señaló la mesa de ponche con los ojos.

Se disculpó con Pansy y se levantó de la mesa, intentando poner cara de fastidio.  
Caminó firmemente hasta el otro extremo del comedor, mirando nerviosamente a los demás y asegurándose de que pasaba totalmente inadvertido.

Al momento de llegar metió una de sus manos al bolsillo de su pantalón, y con la otra fingió intentar decidir entre unos cuantos bocadillos.

―¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – preguntó Harry en un susurro, mirando hacia otro lado antes de darle un trago largo al vaso que sostenía.

―Nada.- contestó después de dudar unos segundos

El de gafas volteó durante un momento, mirándolo sin vacilar a los ojos.

―No me mientas.

Draco se sintió acorralado.

Suspiró.

―Es todo esto.

―¿Qué? ¿Los bocadillos?- bromeó Harry dando un paso hacia atrás.

―No estoy para jueguitos tontos.- bramó enfadado haciendo ademán de irse.

―Está bien.- dijo sujetándolo automáticamente del brazo y soltándolo al instante- Pero dime qué pasa.

Esta vez no le importó si alguien alardeaba que estaban teniendo una plática sin lanzarse hechizos o agarrarse a golpes.

―Estoy harto de esperar- objetó inseguro, mirándolo frente a frente.

Harry esperó a que continuara.

―¿Sabes? No es… fácil.- prosiguió, desviando la vista- Para nada, Potter. Pensé que esto te importaba. Pero veo que…- se inmutó unos segundos, bajando el rostro- Es que…-balbuceó- Joder, no tienes idea de cuánto me cuesta mantener el control y no lanzarle una maldición cada vez que te pone las manos encima.

―Fue tu decisión, Draco- agregó haciendo hincapié en su nombre y posando el vaso sobre la mesa

―Lo sé. Pero, no soy un juguete. Y mucho menos _tu _juguete. Prometiste que ella…

―Sé lo que prometí. Pero tú también prometiste algo, ¿Recuerdas?

Draco frunció el ceño.

―¿Acaso este es un tipo de intercambio?- pronunciaron sus labios bañando las palabras en sarcasmo- No podría olvidarme de eso aunque quisiera. Pero, diablos Harry, no es el mejor momento.

―¿Y cuando lo será? ¿Cuándo Voldemort y sus mortífagos se hayan adueñado del mundo mágico?

―No lo entiendes- murmuró apretando la mandíbula- ¿Crees que le dará gracia que le diga "Ah, papá, se me olvidó decirte que ya no estoy de su lado. No es nada personal, simplemente Voldy me dejo de llamar la atención. Ah si, también se me olvidó decirte que soy gay, y que Harry viene a cenar esta noche"?

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

―Puede ser mucho más sencillo que eso.

―Es que es mi familia.- dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior- Mi jodida y mortífaga familia, pero mi familia al fin. No puedo simplemente… desaparecer. Por Merlín, Harry, ¿Qué les haría ya-sabes-quién si se enterara de esto?

Tiró de las mangas de Draco y lo atrapó en sus brazos, dejándolo paralizado de la sorpresa.

―Perdóname- susurró en su oído.- No sabía que era tan difícil para ti

―No seas tonto cara rajada- dijo reposando las manos en su espalda- Aunque sé que para ti es difícil no serlo- Harry rió- Es problema mío.

―Pero te he estado presionando. ¿Acaso no podías simplemente aclarármelo? – Draco rodó los ojos- Ah, me olvidaba del orgullo Malfoy.

Los dos rieron apaciblemente mientras Harry colaba una de sus manos dentro de la túnica del mayor y la colocaba en su cintura. El muchacho de ojos grises se sorprendió tanto que retiró las suyas de la espalda de Harry.

―¿Pero qué ha…

―¿Bailamos?- preguntó mientras abría delicadamente la mano de Draco, conectando sus palmas de un modo frágil.

Sintió que se iba a derretir en cualquier momento, y por primera vez en su vida comprendió lo que significaban las mariposas en el estómago.

_Joder, realmente estoy enamorado de Harry Potter._

―P-pero, Harry…-tartamudeó- todos están aquí…- añadió inseguro

―Lo sé. ¿Y?

―Todos lo sabrán- contestó dejándose llevar lentamente por sus pasos hasta el centro de la pista

―No importa- susurró Harry, pegando la boca a su oído- Sólo déjate llevar.

―Cuando te dije eso terminaste follado. Eso no puede ser buen presagio.

―Muchos dicen que follar es como bailar…- aseguró después de reír

―Sólo es una excusa para obtener lo que quieren- interrumpió divertido- Harry, nos están viendo…

―_No estamos aquí-_ susurró nuevamente, repitiendo las frases de la canción que se hacía escuchar- _Nadie nos ve…_

Y Draco de verdad quería creerle, no quería nada más. Cerró los ojos y suspiró mientras lo oía respirar. Porque de repente, sólo existían ellos dos.

Harry separó su rostro, y su flequillo azabache le cayó grácilmente sobre la frente. Juntó sus narices y se dejó invadir por su calor. ¿Acaso Draco siempre tenía que oler tan bien?

―_Estamos juntos…- _y lo miró fijo. Maldita sea, ojalá pudiera quedarse así para siempre.

Draco eliminó lentamente la distancia entre sus bocas. Se dejó llevar y se dejó hacer y bailó y disfrutó y se derritió y sintió mil emociones más al mismo tiempo.

Es que en ese momento lo único que importaba era Harry. Y sus manos…. Y su boca. No le interesaban las miradas sobre ellos, y no le interesaban los susurros, ni que los señalaran.

Y en ése preciso instante, bajo un techo encantado y con música en los oídos, decidió que no se separaría de él por nada del mundo.

Quien diría que fue Draco Malfoy quien estuvo a su lado mientras el cuerpo de Tom Riddle caía inerte.

_Wallflowers _

_We are not here, No one sees us._

_Wallflowers… _

_We are together_

_Please excuse us._

_**Fin**._

* * *

**.- L**a canción es "**Wallflower**"de Priscilla Ahn.

Espero que les haya gustado. No quedé totalmente satisfecha, pero era una idea que me tenía que quitar de la mente :S

Sugerencias, tomatazos, críticas, avadas, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
